


A community discussion on bumblebee. Join the conversation now!

by Pretty_kitty130_dose_fandom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Please add your opinion on bumblebee in comment.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_kitty130_dose_fandom/pseuds/Pretty_kitty130_dose_fandom
Summary: A hopeful community of fellow Rwby lovers. I will talk and post some things, Kinda sharing many subjects inside Rwby. Today we're talking about bumblebee SHIP OR SINK.





	A community discussion on bumblebee. Join the conversation now!

**Author's Note:**

> Please join the conversation now!

I personally like bumblebee. Do you? Start the bumblebee commune in the comments. Find me in the comments.


End file.
